Better Late Than Never
by Ashton Li
Summary: Daisuke said he'd always care for Hikari. Never did he think something so wonderful would happen. Songfic with She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5


**"Better Late Than Never"**

He would never give up on the girl. Even when it was plain to see that she didn't want him, he'd never give up. He'd beg for a date, hoping that one day she'd say yes. That day seemed to never come. Everyone knew that it wouldn't, but that never stopped him. Nothing ever stopped him. Even after all the teasing and the hurt, he'd never give up. He'd keep on asking and begging. He thought one day he'd get his chance; his date. Never did that day seem to come. They fought together; they were friends; why didn't he get his chance? There was an obvious reason behind it; she didn't seem to want him.

Math class had begun. As a young brunette girl sat next to her friend, she knew his first words were going to be the same as always.

The raspberry haired boy smiled. "So…Hikari…Want to go out on a date?"

"Daisuke, you ask me the same question every morning, do you really think my answer is going to change?" she wondered.

He sighed and nodded.

As a blonde boy sat on the other side of Hikari, Daisuke got an angry look in his eyes.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" the blonde smiled.

"Oh, nothing," Hikari softly said.

"Takeru," Daisuke mumbled in such a frightening voice that if anyone had heard him, they would be scared away.

_Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her; _

_She always belonged to someone else_

Motomiya Daisuke _loved_ Yagami Hikari, but Hikari seemed to _love_ Takaishi Takeru. Daisuke knew this too, he just didn't care. He thought that he'll win Hikari's heart. And that's what he wanted, to be loved by Yagami Hikari. Only if he could win her beautiful soul filled with light. Then, maybe, Daisuke could finally become friends with Takeru.

Takeru and Hikari were talking, and Daisuke just sat there and stared. He stared at Hikari and her soft smile. Hikari and her beautiful red-brown eyes. Daisuke just couldn't stop staring…That was until the teacher made him stop.

"Daisuke! Do the problem on the board," the teacher said.

The raspberry headed boy stumbled to the front of the room. He stared at the board. "Uh." Daisuke picked up a piece of chalk. He had no clue how to do the problem. After a minute, he decided to write a random number.

"Five?" the teacher questioned.

Daisuke nervously laughed. He looked at Hikari who was staring at him now.

"Sit down Daisuke…Takeru, please solve the problem on the board," the teacher smiled.

Takeru slowly got out of his seat. He looked as nervous as Daisuke had been. As the blonde picked up the chalk, he studied the board. He placed the chalk back down and turned to the teacher. "I don't know the answer."

"Sit Takeru."

The teacher looked at the students trying to find another one to do the problem. Daisuke stared at the board and scribble on a piece of paper. He quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Daisuke?" the teacher looked at him.

Daisuke closed his eyes and pointed at the board. "X equals 3½."

"Th-that's correct."

Hikari tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Wow Daisuke, I couldn't even figure that one out."

"It was easy…Once I figured out how to do it," Daisuke blushed.

The teacher was passing out homework.

"Good job today Daisuke," the teacher told him as homework was placed on his desk.

Hikari turned to Daisuke again. "Hey, maybe you could help me with our homework tonight?"

_Help Hikari with her homework? Hikari is asking for my help! Homework…Like a study date. A study **date**,_ Daisuke thought.

"So?" Hikari wondered.

"Oh, sure," he nodded.

"Ok, I'll wait for you after school…We can do our homework at my house," the brunette smiled.

Daisuke stood up and walked up to Hikari's desk. He slightly leaned over it and looked at her. "I'll see you then."

Hikari shook her head. "What about lunch? You're not going to sit by us?"

"I never said that," he fixed his goggles as he left the classroom.

Daisuke left Hikari blinking in confusion. She got up and took her books with her. Takeru had been waiting for the girl out in the hallway.

"Hey Hikari, do you understand the homework?" Takeru asked the brunette.

"No," she softly spoke.

"Want to come over to my house to figure it out?"

"No."

Takeru was shocked by the way she answered. "Uh…Why not?"

A smile grew on Hikari's face. "Daisuke is coming over to help me."

"Oh, I'll just see if Miyako can help me then."

"That's a good idea…She's a year ahead of us…She'd know how to do the math."

They were at there parting point. Hikari had one class, Takeru had a different.

Daisuke sat in his history class. Once again, he couldn't pay attention. He kept on thinking about how he was going to have a study date with Hikari. It was amazing him. How did he get something right, but she didn't understand it? It didn't seem possible. Motomiya Daisuke, the one that was called stupid, was going to help Hikari with her math homework.

Takeru was just as puzzled as Daisuke was. He was in his science class doing a lab, but all he could think about was how Daisuke got something he didn't understand. The blonde was pouring a chemical into another chemical, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"Takeru! I think you're putting in too much!" a girl cried.

"Huh?" he looked at the two chemicals bubbling. "Ah!"

The teacher walked up to him. "Takeru, you should be paying attention to what you're doing. Because you can't be zoning out during a lab. Sit yourself in the back of the room…You've lost all your points for today."

_At least I can figure out how Daisuke, the one who we called a stupid jerk, figured out a math problem before I did,_ Takeru thought.

Hikari was in language arts. They were watching a movie, but Hikari just couldn't focus on it. The brunette wondered why she was so happy about Daisuke helping her with math homework. It made no sense. It wasn't like Daisuke to understand something she didn't. It wasn't like Daisuke was stupid or anything, just slower than the others. Hikari sighed as the bell rang. Maybe at lunch she could figure things out, but it wasn't likely.

Daisuke sat across from Hikari at the lunch table. Takeru had to stay after class for what happened in science.

"It's not like Takeru to do something wrong," Hikari frowned.

"I find it kind of funny," Daisuke snickered.

She shook her head. "Daisuke…"

"So, does this mean you don't want my help anymore?"

"I never said that."

"I know, I was just making sure."

The brunette turned to see the clock and found herself blushing.

Daisuke finished a rice ball. "Hey Hikari, would you like a rice ball?"

She turned back to him and smiled. With a nod, she bit into a rice ball.

Daisuke scratched his head. "Something bothering you?"

"No!" Hikari lied. "What makes you think that?"

"You seem out of it today. Maybe it's just me," the raspberry haired boy shrugged.

"Probably," the brunette agreed as lunchtime came to an end.

Daisuke sighed. "I'll see you after school."

"Right," she agreed as the two went to their classes.

It seemed like no one could pay attention in their classes. Daisuke was wondering if he could consider helping Hikari with her homework a study date. Hikari was wondering why she was so happy to get Daisuke's help. Takeru was wondering why Daisuke could figure out the math problem, but not him. This went on in every class they went to. Zoning out and never figuring out the reason. The last bell rang as everyone left the school.

"Daisuke! Over here, come on!" Hikari called to the goggle head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Daisuke frowned.

"Don't worry, lets just go," she decided. They began to walk to Hikari's apartment.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door _

_I had you so many times but somehow I want more _

Hikari knocked on the door. Her older brother, Yagami Taichi, opened the door.

"What's Daisuke doing here?" Taichi demanded.

"He's going to help me with my math homework," the girl smiled.

"_He's_ going to help _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Right…"

Hikari pushed her brother out of her way and motioned Daisuke to follow her. They walked into the room Hikari and Taichi shared.

Hikari and Daisuke slowly began to work on their math homework. Hikari still couldn't figure out how to do the math. Daisuke explained to her over ten times, but it didn't help. The brunette found herself moving closer to where Daisuke sat. The boy looked up to see Hikari breathing on him. A puzzled look formed on his face.

"Hikari?"

The brunette was just as confused. She didn't remember moving that close. How did that happen? Was her body doing things without her even knowing? Hikari opened her mouth to apologize for sitting so close, but no words came from her mouth.

Daisuke sighed. "Here, let me explain to you again."

"Thanks Daisuke," the girl mumbled.

Why did algebra have to be so hard? It took Hikari an hour to finally finish her math homework. Daisuke was finished early than her, so he would watch her every move. He could tell when she was getting frustrated, so he'd help her with that problem. When Hikari was finished, she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Hikari! Time for dinner!" Taichi called to her.

Daisuke looked at the clock. "Oh no! It's already five! I better get home."

"Sorry I kept you so long," Hikari frowned.

"It's no problem, I rather spend time with you than with my own family," he told the brunette. "To be honest…I like spending time with you." Daisuke smiled as he walked out of Hikari's bedroom.

Hikari smiled and began to blush as the boy left her room. The brunette walked out of her room and sat at the table.

_I like spending time with you._ Daisuke's words rang in Hikari's ears.

A plate was placed in front of her as she began to eat. Her brother sat across from her. Their mom wasn't home yet.

_Of course Daisuke likes spending time with me. He has a crush on me; why wouldn't he like to spend time with me?_ Hikari thought. _But…Why am I starting to like to spend so much time with him?_

"Hikari…You're not eating much," Taichi pointed out.

"Huh?" the brunette looked at her plate. She had taken only a bite of her food.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uh…" Hikari was unsure if she should answer that question.

Taichi stared at the girl. "Why didn't you ask Takeru for help on your math homework?"

"He didn't understand how to do it," she softly said.

"Why didn't he come over to have Daisuke help him too?"

"He has Miyako in his building…She's a year higher than us…She'd be able to help him."

"But you never hang out with just Daisuke. Did you get in a fight with Takeru?"

"Nothing happened…I-I…I just wanted to be with Daisuke!" Hikari's words slipped out. Where did those words come from? She wanted to be with Daisuke? That didn't make any sense to her. Why would she, Yagami Hikari, want to just be with Motomiya Daisuke?

"Do you like Daisuke?" Taichi demanded.

"No," the brunette was unsure of her answer.

"Then…Why did you just want to be with Daisuke? Don't you like Takeru?"

Hikari hesitated. She wasn't sure how to answer either of those questions. She took a deep breath and looked away from her older brother. "I don't know Taichi; those words came out of no where. As for Takeru…You should know by now…He's my best friend and nothing ever more."

"Hikari…You like Daisuke…Don't you?"

"I already said no."

"And you were lying."

The brunette was blushing about the thought. Did she like Daisuke? Was that even possible? Well, anything _is_ possible. But liking Daisuke…That didn't seem too possible. Though, every time she'd think about the thought of liking him, she'd start to flush. She would of asked Takeru to come over too, but why didn't she? It was all too confusing. Could she possibly like Daisuke?

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Daisuke arrived home late. Luckily, his parents weren't home yet. Smiling because he wouldn't get scolded tonight, he walked into his room.

Jun had heard the door close and decided to make Daisuke's life harder than it already was.

"Daisuke!" she opened his door. "Why are you home so late?"

"I had a study date," Daisuke cheerfully said.

"You had a study date? With who?"

"With Yagami Hikari. Yep, Motomiya Daisuke had a date with Yagami Hikari."

"Did you just use the words Motomiya Daisuke and date in the same sentence?"

"Yes, I had a date."

"A study date isn't a date, it's just studying."

Daisuke pointed at the door. "Get out!"

Jun walked out of the room as the door slammed behind her.

_Jun has no idea about what she's talking about. I did have a **date** with Hikari. Even if it was just to help her with her home work. It was a study **date**…Anyways…A date is a date,_ Daisuke thought.

Daisuke spent the rest of the night thinking about how he helped Hikari with her homework. He thought about how he had his first ever date with her. He even thought that Hikari might even be falling for him. He couldn't get the brunette out of his mind.

"See, I told you it wasn't that hard," Inoue Miyako chirped.

"Thanks Miyako…I wouldn't of ever figure that out if it wasn't for your help," Takeru smiled at his purple haired friend.

The girl slightly blushed. "No problem. If you ever need any help, you can ask me!"

"Thanks."

"Now, I have to get to Iori. I promised him I would fix his computer," Miyako turned to the door.

"Hida Iori sure does break his computer a lot!" the blonde laughed.

The girl giggled and turned even brighter red. "Yeah, but that's ok…I enjoy helping people."

"And…I really enjoyed your help!"

Miyako faced her friend. She pushed her glasses on her face. "Thanks Takeru, that means a lot to me. Oh, and so you know…I enjoyed helping you." Miyako walked out the door.

_Wow, Miyako sure is helpful! I'm kind of glad Hikari had plans with Daisuke. I really did enjoy having Miyako coming over,_ Takeru thought to himself._ And…She enjoys helping me._

_Tap on my window; knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful. _

_I know I tend to get so insecure; _

_doesn't matter anymore _

It was the next morning. Once again, Hikari and Daisuke sat next to each other in math class. Takeru was on the other side of Hikari. It was just like the day before. Daisuke stared at Hikari as she took notes on the day's lesson, but this time, he wasn't the only one staring. Hikari, out of the corner of her eye, was staring back at the raspberry haired boy. She couldn't help it. The brunette was carefully watching Daisuke's every move, and the boy did even know! Hikari tried to stop, but she couldn't stop staring at him. Scanning him up and down and up and down. Looking at his eyes, she felt something tingle in her heart. The bell rang and scared Hikari. She jumped out of her seat.

"Hey Hikari, do you want to have another study date?" Daisuke asked the girl.

"It wasn't a study date…And it definitely wasn't a date," the brunette frowned.

Daisuke sighed.

"But, I could use some more help for our test tomorrow. How about a study _date_? This time, we can study in the park," she smiled. The way that Hikari said 'date' sent a chill down Daisuke's spine.

"Sure! I'll meet you after school!" the goggle head was overjoyed.

"Ok," she walked out of the classroom.

Takeru walked up to Daisuke. "What are you so happy about?"

"I have a study date with Hikari," Daisuke smiled.

"Have fun."

"Wait! You're not the slight bit jealous?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I already have plans, Miyako is going to come over to my apartment to help me study, and she's going to stay for dinner."

"Oh, so you have a thing for Miyako! And this whole time I thought you liked Hikari…"

The blonde turned red. "I never said that I liked Miyako, or that I didn't like Hikari. Miyako just happens to be in the same building as me and she is a year older…So she already knows this stuff."

"Sure…Whatever you say," Daisuke looked at the clock. "Shoot, I better get going. I have to get to history class!"

"Hey Daisuke!" Takeru held him back. "When you're with Hikari, don't do anything stupid. If you do…I'll…Just don't!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "What could possibly go wrong?" He left Takeru standing there.

_What could go wrong? Well…You might try to kiss her! Daisuke…I swear, if you lay a finger on Hikari…You'll pay,_ Takeru thought. He then left the classroom for his next class.

Hikari sat in her language arts class. She looked like she was taking notes, but that was far from what the brunette was doing.

"Hikari, are you getting all of this down?" the teacher wondered.

"Uh," she looked up at the teacher. "Yeah…"

The teacher looked at Hikari's notes. "Yagami Hikari, you're not only lying…You don't have anything but the name Daisuke circled in hearts all over your paper."

"What!" the brunette looked down at her notes. _When did I write this? I could of swore I was writing notes. Why would I write Daisuke circled with a heart many times? This isn't possible. What has happened to me? Daisuke-_

"You better start getting down these notes…They will be on your test next week," the teacher reminded the girl.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hikari mumbled to herself.

"Takeru, you're up first," the science teacher smiled.

"Up first? Up first for what?" Takeru was confused.

"The project that was due today…Your presentation is first."

"Project…Project! Oh, uh…Oh no!"

"Takeru, do you have it finished?"

"Yes, no, wait, I don't know!"

"Takaishi Takeru, I want a straight answer, do you have your project?"

"Not here."

"Is it finished?"

The blonde thought for a second. "I don't think it is."

The teacher sighed. "This is half you're grade Takeru."

"I know."

"Sit in the back of the room; I'll give you a different assignment."

"Ok…" Takeru's voice trailed off as he went to the back of the room.

Takeru sat at the back table. _How could I forget about this project? I'm just so stupid!_ Takeru thought as he hit his head a few times.

"Ok, Takeru, do this packet, it's due tomorrow," the teacher placed a thick packet on the table.

The blonde picked up his pencil and looked at the packet. He then softly mumbled under his breath, "This is all Daisuke's fault."

Daisuke sat in his history class ready for anything. He had his pencil out and notebook open. The raspberry haired boy had a smile on his face. He was ready for anything.

"Ok, everyone, I hope you're ready for your test today," the teacher walked into the classroom.

His smile faded. _Test? Test! What test?_

"Daisuke, please remove your notebook from your desk."

"D-don't we get five minutes to st-study?" the boy wondered.

"You know I don't do that, now please, clear your desk."

Daisuke placed his notebook under his desk. A test was placed on his desk.

"Good luck everyone, and, you may begin," the teacher smiled.

Daisuke scratched his raspberry hair. He quickly flipped through the pages hoping he would remember something. _I was too busy helping Hikari that I forgot I had a test today! But, I can't blame her; it's my own fault that I gawk over her every day. Oh, please let there be something I know! _Daisuke thought to himself.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies; _

_it's compromise that moves us along. _

_Yeah. My heart is full and my doors always open, _

_come any time you want. Yeah. _

All three of them, Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke, had to stay after class because of what happened in class. Takeru got his lecture about how he will be getting a zero on his project. Hikari was getting told that she should pay attention during class. For Daisuke, his teacher graded his test; the raspberry haired boy didn't do so well. His failing grade on the test made his B+ fall down to a D.

It was a long day. Everyone was happy to get out of their last class. It had been hard for Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke to focus on their school work. Some were worried, others were scared, but one of them was rather happy.

Daisuke and Hikari walked to the park and sat under a tree.

"Are you ready for your first question?" Daisuke asked the girl.

"Yeah!" the brunette smiled.

"Ok, a train leaves train station A at 55MPH and another train from station B is going at 35MPH. If train A left at 5PM and train B left a 3PM, what time will they meet?" the boy questioned.

"We haven't learned about that! So, that won't be on the test…And, I think you just made that question up," Hikari smiled.

Daisuke frowned. "You caught me! Ok, here, take this pretest to see how much you know…I'll do one too."

She took out a pencil and began doing the worksheet. After about an hour, both Hikari and Daisuke were done with their pretest. Daisuke then checked their answers and handed the paper back to her.

"I got them all right?" the girl wondered.

"It's because I'm such a good teacher," Daisuke winked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at lunch today," the brunette said.

"I wasn't either."

"Why?"

"I failed my history test today…I have a D now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry…What about you?"

"I wasn't writing the notes down. I was kind of drifting off. You know what I mean?"

Daisuke looked at the sun. "Well, we better get going. It's getting late, and I don't want you to be late…I know how Taichi can be."

Hikari got up and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" the boy demanded.

"It's weird…You haven't asked me out on a date yet," she explained.

"I didn't want to ruin today," Daisuke frowned.

"Today was great. Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem."

The girl began to walk. "Now, lets get going. I'll walk with you."

"Ok!" he followed her.

"Takeru, you're doing much better than yesterday," Miyako told the blonde.

"It's because I have someone as smart as you helping me," Takeru smiled.

The purple haired girl stood up. "Ok, this is the last question…If you answer wrong, you'll die."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Takeru laughed.

"What is two plus two?"

"Forty-four!"

"You are now the smartest person in the world," she winked.

"Come on, dinner should be ready," the boy touched the doorknob.

Miyako placed a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Takeru, thank you."

"What did I do?"

"I haven't had this much fun in forever. Hikari and I don't have time to hang out anymore because summer is over, but because you're in my building, I can be with you. I mean, sure, there is Iori…But he isn't as fun as you."

"Miyako…"

"Hey, we should do something after school tomorrow…It would be fun!"

"You mean with the others?"

"No! Just you and me! Come on, it will be fun. I promise."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"What happened between you and Hikari?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always with her, but now…You don't seem to be with her anymore."

"Oh…Yeah. Well, she's been having Daisuke help her with her school work."

"Motomiya Daisuke?"

"Yep."

Miyako sighed. "I'm sorry Takeru. Lets get some dinner…But do know, if you want to talk about anything…I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks," the blonde opened the door and they walked out.

They sat at the table and began to eat their meal. After they finished, Miyako left. She reminded Takeru that she's always willing to listen again. Then, she walked out the door. Takeru sighed. He walked to his bedroom and laid on the bed. As he closed his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

Hikari laid awake on the bottom bunk of the bed. Taichi was pretending to be asleep on the top, but he was really listening to her talk to herself.

"I enjoyed today…Even if it was with Daisuke," Hikari softly told herself.

She shifted in bed. _Daisuke…Today was amazing…I wish that I had told you. You've changed so much. A few months ago, I said you were a jerk, but I never knew how nice you could truly be. You're just so amazing…You surprise me everyday._

Taichi blinked a few times one the top bunk. _Hikari enjoyed being with Daisuke? Huh…She really does like him._

"Hopefully, I won't look at his beautiful eyes in math class tomorrow. That feeling they gave me was so weird…It was very weird. Anyways, I can't get a bad grade on this test. After what has been happening in all my other classes, I don't think I can afford another bad grade. Oh, Daisuke, I can't be falling for you!" Hikari had yelled the last part which had made Taichi jump.

_Hikari! You really do like Daisuke. Just, don't do anything stupid. I'll kill him if he does anything stupid. Just go slow Hikari…You're my little sister, I'll watch out for you. I just can't believe you're wanting Motomiya Daisuke!_ Taichi thought.

Was that really true? Was Yagami Hikari really falling for Motomiya Daisuke? Was that why Hikari felt that tingly feeling in her heart when she looked in Daisuke's eyes? It was an unsure thing in Hikari's mind, but in her heart, she knew the truth.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved, _

_and she will be loved, and she will be loved._

It was the next morning. Math class had begun with a new twist: there was a substitute. Yet, some things didn't change.

"Why not?" Daisuke demanded from the girl.

"Just…Because!" Hikari looked away from the boy.

"Please, please, please," he begged.

"Motomiya Daisuke, I will not go out on a date with you!" Hikari yelled.

The raspberry haired boy fell out of his seat. "Hikari, it's Takeru, isn't it?"

"What?" the brunette wondered.

"Takeru…You're going out with him, aren't you?"

"That isn't any of your business, but if it makes you feel better, I'm not going out with Takeru."

"Then…Why won't you go out on a date with me?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Daisuke, get off the floor, and try to act mature."

"Mature? Is that it? You don't think I'm mature?"

"I-I…I don't feel comfortable having this conversation right now," the girl fidgeted in her desk.

The boy softly sighed and got up. "Yagami Hikari! I will not give up!" He slammed his books on his desk and sat down.

Hikari was shocked by Daisuke's actions. She slightly jumped up. Not knowing she broke another piece of Daisuke's heart every time she rejected him, she never stopped. She had been hurting him, but she never knew. The brunette was oblivious to how great Daisuke's feelings were towards her.

"I just wanted to know why," Daisuke softly whispered.

_I'm not that sure Daisuke. I don't know why I've always rejected you…I just don't know. I'm sorry though,_ Hikari thought.

The two sat in silence as the sub wrote notes on the board. The bell rang and they both left. After their next class, they went to lunch. Takeru had been late, so he wasn't at math and didn't know what was going on between the two.

Miyako and Iori had joined them at the lunch table today.

"Ok!" Miyako broke the silence at the table. "What is the matter with Daisuke? He's never this quiet at lunchtime."

"I just don't feel like talking right now," he mumbled.

"Get over Hikari saying no to you…She always does," Takeru told Daisuke.

"I don't care."

Everyone was shocked at Daisuke's cold reply. Hikari turned away. She wanted to cry when she heard him sounding so down.

"And she won't even give me a reason," Daisuke added.

"Well, don't let it get to you," Iori smiled.

"What do you know?" the raspberry haired boy yelled.

"Don't yell Daisuke," Miyako looked towards Hikari. "Something's wrong."

The brunette was still looking away. She was deep in thought. _I didn't know I've been hurting you Daisuke. You're not the jerk…I am. I'm so sorry…Please forgive me._

"Hikari?" Takeru waved his hand in front of the girl.

"I-I've…Got to g-go," Hikari got up and walked out of the lunchroom.

"What's wrong with her?"

Miyako turned to Takeru and then looked at Daisuke. "I'll tell you after school, Takeru."

"Lets get going, we have other classes to get to," Iori pointed out.

They all left the lunchroom.

The fact that Hikari was hurting Daisuke was bothering her. She hadn't known that what she was doing, rejecting him, had been breaking his heart. It made her want to cry, but it also gave her a sick feeling. Something was wrong with her, it was unsure what yet. Why didn't she have a reason for rejecting him? It was all too confusing. The brunette decided she had to figure something out.

The rest of the day went by slow. After school had end, Takeru met up with Miyako.

"So, you know what's up with Hikari?" Takeru wondered.

Miyako pushed up her glasses. "Yep."

"What is it?"

The purple haired girl pointed at Daisuke walking by himself.

"Daisuke? What about him?"

"Hikari and Daisuke."

"Huh?"

Hikari was just leaving the school. Miyako turned to see her. "Hikari likes Daisuke…She's just too scared to admit it. And Takeru…You need to help her figure it out."

"Oh! Miyako, you're a genius!" the blonde, without thinking, kissed Miyako on the cheek and ran after Hikari.

Miyako began to blush and placed her hand on her cheek. "Takeru…"

"Yagami Hikari!" Takeru called.

Hikari stopped and turned around. "Hey Takeru."

"Why don't you go out with Daisuke?" the blonde wondered.

"Huh?"

Takeru placed his hand on Hikari's cheek. "You like Motomiya Daisuke and it's plain to see. Stop rejecting him."

"I'm scared Takeru…"

"Don't be."

"Takeru!" the brunette hugged the boy as Daisuke walked pass.

The sight shocked Daisuke. Hikari let go of Takeru and was blushing as she whispered something in his ear. The goggle head thought they had kissed which made him feel miserable. He ran home trying to forget what he saw. Hikari had planned to go over to Daisuke and ask him out.

_I know where you hide alone in your car; _

_know all the things that make you who you are. _

_I know that good-bye means nothing at all. _

_Comes back and begs me; _

_catch her every time she falls. Yeah. _

Miyako met up with Takeru after he talked to Hikari.

"Takeru?" Miyako softly said.

"Hmm?" the boy looked at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I-I…I'm sorry."

"Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be more than friends?" she whispered.

Takeru slightly smiled. "I'd like that."

Miyako took the boy's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's better late than never," the blonde said.

They walked home.

_Tap on my window; knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. _

Hikari knocked on the Motomiya's door. Daisuke answered. His eyes were still red from the tears.

"Hikari…" he softly spoke.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know I was breaking your heart," she apologized.

"It's already done."

"I didn't mean to! And Daisuke, I know why I've always rejected you…I have my reason."

"Why? I'm too stupid?"

"No…I was scared."

"Scared?"

Hikari hugged the boy. Daisuke was shocked by the girl's action. He still hugged her back.

_So sorry…I'm so sorry I never told you Daisuke,_ the brunette thought.

It was the next day. Math class was about to begin, and the day started like everyday.

"So…Hikari…Want to go out on a date?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari sighed and looked over at Takeru. He nodded his head.

"So?"

"Daisuke…You ask me the same question everyday. Do you really think my answer is going to change?" Hikari wondered.

Daisuke looked away and nodded.

Hikari took his hand. "Well, you're right."

"Hikari?" the boy softly questioned.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I was scared…So scared. I was just unsure."

"Hika…"

"Dai…I-I…I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Dai…"

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

_Oh. Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved, _

_and she will be loved, and she will be loved _

_(Please don't try so hard to say good-bye)_

Motomiya Daisuke _loved_ Yagami Hikari. He'd never give up on her even after all the rejection. He thought she _loved_ Takaishi Takeru, but it wasn't true. Takeru _loved _Inoue Miyako. Hikari, though, _loved_ Daisuke. In the end, it was a good thing he never gave up on her.

Daisuke reached over when the teacher wasn't looking. He kissed Hikari on the cheek. The brunette blushed.

"Daisuke?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Dai…"

"It's better late than never…"

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. _

_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye._

**NOTE**

I do not own the characters in this story. They all belong to the creators of Digimon. I also do not own the song She Will Be Loved. That song belongs to Maroon 5. Once again, I don't own the characters or the song in this story.


End file.
